Wounded Angel
by My Kitty's Name is ROXAS
Summary: This is both dark has crack-ish. Contains one OC. Oliver runs away from home, going to Next Generation to join the VOCALOIDS. There he finds a place where he can belong and feel wanted. It's a dream come true.
1. Chapter 1

Oliver sat in his closet, waiting for the noise to stop. It was too much. The yelling, the fighting- all of it. He felt as if he was going to just waste away if he stayed here, or worse. He had to run, far away. He heard of that agency; Next Generation. They picked up kids and teens from the streets and gave them the opportunity of a lifetime- fame. He knew he had a pretty good voice. If he auditioned then they'd surely pick him. He just knew it.

They yells and fighting stopped a few minutes later. He waited thirty minutes before slowly, quietly, he opened the closet door. He could feel his heart in his throat. His pulse increased with every carefully placed step he took. The strong of alcohol and sex hit his senses but it did not bother him. He was used to it.

He mad his way out of the small, messy house and to the door. He wrapped his small hands around the golden handle, twisting it slowly. He did not have to bother with unlocking anything. They were too stupid, drunk, or high to care about such an important action.

He opened it just wide enough for him to slip through before taking a small step onto the cool concrete. He slipped through and took once last glance at the house. Once he heard the click of the the door, he bolted away as fast as his abused legs could take him.

Pain shot through him as he felt his wounds open back up, but he did not stop. The fear of being caught was too great. Adrenaline powered him from his house some where near the outskirt of Tokyo, all the way to Next Generation HQ.

He finally stopped in front of the studio, panting heavily. He smiled softly as he stared at it in wonder and awe. This is were his life would change.

Pain once again shot through him, so strong it made him fall to his knees. He let out a cry as he fell down, clutching his legss.

A girl with brown hair and white streaks hummed softly as she walked up to Next Generation HQ. She had her sparkling white butterfly headphones on her head as she went up to the door. She stopped when out of the corner of her eye, she saw Oliver on the ground.

"Eeek! What the... Ah! I have to help him! He's bleeding! Oh, Primus... O.K., O.K., clam yourself, Dia. Let's just get him inside, then you can do first aid. Alright, let's go!" she said as she walked over to the now passed out Oliver.

She gently picked up the boy, scared at how light he was. She made her way into the large building, passing the bitchy receptionist-Aiko-, then to the elevator. She pressed the button that read "7."

The song "the World is Mine" played in the background as she waited patiently for it to reach her chosen level. She happily noticed that no one else came on the elevator. It was 4:30 in the mourning, so it was expected. With a "ding!" she arrived at her destination. She reached for her key in her back pocket- which was not easy- and opened the door. With a "SLAM!" she kicked the door closed and placed him on the couch.

She ran to the bathroom and grabbed the bright red bag she kept in a cabinet. Rushing back to him, he undressed him, ignoring the difference in gender between them. She cut off the many bandages before disinfecting the wounds. The boy writhed in the sting of the disinfectant but still slept. Dia put on fresh bandages before running to her room.

She came back out with her white cotton pajamas and placed them on him. She let out a sigh of relief as she fell down on the couch across from him. She buried herself in the plump cushions before peaking at the boy with one eye.

He was peacefully asleep, moving slightly in his sleep as he dreamed. She noticed how adorable he was. She got up and leaned over him, moving his hair out of his eye.

"Who are you, little boy? A wounded angel. That must be it. But who would hurt a beautiful angel like you?" she asked.

"..._My cookie... not yours... giant... birdie_..." he mumbled in his sleep.

"You speak English... and your accent... your from England."she noted. She let out a giggle as his words was fully processed in her mind. "And what a silly angel you are."

Oliver heard a soft giggle. It was a lovely noise that kissed his ears. He opened his eye to stare up at a girl he knew instantly. All he could do was stare in shock.

"Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry I-"

"_Dia Hinamori?__" _Oliver yelled, jumping up and hitting his head against her's.

Oliver let out a cute "ow" as he put his hand on his head and leaned back onto the couch. The loud cries of "OWOWOWOWOWOW!" that Dia made as she clutched her head on the floor was not ignored by her nieghbors. The door slammed opened to reveal a man in samurai like clothing.

"DIA-CHAN! PAPA GACKUPO IS HERE SAVE YOU-" Gackupo was silenced by a large stuffed fish.

"Be still, Gackupo. People are sleeping." a grumpy Luka Megurine growled as she stepped on Gackupo and made her way over to Dia. "What's wrong, Dia-chan?"

Dia looked up at her, tears in her eyes as she sniffled. Gackupo, looking up at this exact time, let out a squeal as he scrambled to his feet and held her like a baby.

"Poor, Dia-chan. What's wrong?"

Luka slapped the back of his head lightly. "I just asked that, idoit."

Dia explained her story to the two young adults. They looked over at the once again passed out Oliver. Luka sat next to him and gently placed a hand on his forehead. She leaned down and kissed it, coming back up with a soft smile.

"He's not running a fever. That's good." she said, petting his head affectionately.

Gackupo was about to let out a complaint at how she treats everyone differently from him but Dia spoke first.

"I think he's a wounded angel, like you used to tell me about, Luka. He must've fell from heaven because of a battle with demons." Dia said.

Luka let out a laugh. "Yes, that must be it." She turned back to the boy, giving his head a small pat before getting off her knees. "I think it's best if we leave him to rest. Come, Gackupo. Let's leave."

Gackupo dropped Dia who let out another "OW!" when her but made contact with the floor.

"DO I get to finally go inside Luka's house? Oh, I'm so happy! Make me your slave, Luka-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gackupo cried out as she took his ear and dragged him out of Dia's apartment.

"See you in a few hours, Dia-chan." she said sweetly as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Y-yes. S-see you later." Dia stuttered as the two left.

She got up and locked the door before going to her bean bag chair. She gazed over at the boy before turning her TV back on and resuming her game. Her phone rang and she was greeted by a very mad Gumi Megpoid.

"I'm sorry! Look, are we playing this or not? I can stop playing Syrim with you, if that's what you want." she let out a laugh as a bunch of "no"s filled her ears. "Alright then, shut up and play."

* * *

Vocaloids- belong to their creators

Dia and plot- me!


	2. Annoucement

my computer was stolen a month ago. So I haven't updated lately. BUT we just got a new one so i can now update! Yay!

please be patient with me~


	3. Chapter 2

Dia stood in the very small kitchen of her home. She was making pancakes for her and any Next Generation singers that wanted some. She did this every Friday simply because it was Friday and everyone enjoyed pancakes. Luka had gotten very attached to pancakes because of certain boy they had met during their Canadian Power! Tour.

Tucking her hair behind her ear she heard foot steps slowly make their way into the kitchen. She gave out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad you're alive, Angel." she said, turning slightly to smile at him.

He just tilted his head, confused. "_I'm sorry. I, um... what was it? _Nihon ga wa wakarimasu sem_? Is that how you say I don't undestand Japanese?"_

Dia giggled. "_Yes, that's how you say it."_

Oliver let out a breath. "_Oh thank God- wait, you speak English? Wait- of course you do! You're Dia Hinamori for Christ's sake!"_

"_You're a fan?"_ Dia asked, amused.

"_YES! I love your songs- when I could hear them. They really touched my heart."_ Oliver closed his eyes and lifted his hands over his heart.

"_So, what's your name? Sit down at the table."_

Oliver sat down, a blush gracing his cheek. "_Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me..._ _My name is Oliver."_

Dia placed a plate of pancakes in front of him. He muttered out a thank you and took his fork. He cut a pice of the sweet breakfast food and his entire body shivered. A look of pleasure and happinesss spread across his face.

Dia laughed and took a picture of his face, surprising him. She laughed and winked at him.

"_I always take pictures of when people first try my food. It makes me happy_."

Dia looked at her clock and gasped loudly, jumping from her seat.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!"

She hurried off and put on her "uniform" before running putting pancakes in a large ran over to the door but stopped and looked at Oliver. She made a movement with her head, signaling him to follow. Oliver hopped off his chair and walked over to her door.

They walked over to the elevator and rode it to the 5th floor. There a lot of people conversed, looking like a sea of multiple colors. As soon as they saw Dia, they came running up to her, obviously wanting pancakes. Dia laughed as she set the box down on the table.

Everyone got their pancakes and ate them, faces melting in pleasure.

"You just keep getting better, Dia-chan." Luka complemented.

"Thank you, Luka. I'm hoping Matt will like them, next time we go back to Canada." Dia said, smiling.

"Yo, Di, who's that?" Gumi asked, pointing at Oliver and leaning on Dia's shoulder.

"This is Oliver."

Miku and Rin ran over to him, taking both of his hands.

"You're so cute!" Miku gushed.

"Adorable!" Rin echoed.

Oliver stared at them, confused.

"Aw, his face is soooo squishy!" Rin giggled, pinching his cheeks.

Oliver looked over at, Dia, hoping for salvation. Dia laughed before pulling him away from the girls. They let out a disappointed "aw."

"Guys, you're scaring him. He doesn't speak Japanese. Just English."

RIn looked over at him. _"He-hello!"_

_"Hi._" Oliver said, smiling at her.

_"Ba-banana!_" she said. Luka smacked her forehead, knowing where this was heading.

_"Banana?"_ he was confused.

_"O-orange!"_

_"...I suppose oranges are good."_

_"...um, rouda rorra?"_

_"...what...?_"

Dia shook her head. "Rin, cut it out!"

"I did nothing!" she yelled as she hid behind Miku.

Dia sighed. "You guys are hopeless."

"_D-Dia..."_ Oliver grabbed onto her shirt.

Dia looked down at him and tried not to sqeel. "_Yes...?"_

_"I... What's going on here?" _He asked.

Dia shrugged. "N_o idea._.."

"LEN-KUN!"

Len froze. "... Crap." He ran behind Gakupo. "Save me."

Oliver watched them, confused. Diasighed and grabbed his hand. "_Let's leave these idoits..."_

_"Rouda rolla!"_

"RIN!"

Oliver got out of her grip. "_Wait! I... I need to do something!"_

He ran into front of Luka and inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. He opened his mouth.

"_Are you going to scarborough fair? ... Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme... Remember me to the one that lives there... She was once a true love of mine_..."

The Vocaloids stared at them in shock. A few even cried. His voice was beautiful.

He stopped singing and looked up at Luka. "_I... I want to sing with you guys. I'll even learn Japanese! PLease, let me stay here and sing with you guys."_

Luka and Dia looked at each other. "What do you think?"

"WE need him. His voice is beautiful." Dia answered. "Let's ask... M-master..."

Luka laughed. "Ok~!" She and Dia took Oliver's hands. "Come on!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! It's 96Neko!" Len screamed, running.

"..."

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update...**

**This is more like a crack fic... I'll fix it...**


End file.
